Road Trip
by Asshatry
Summary: Negan's wife feels cooped up inside the Sanctuary's walls, so he takes her on a little trip.


"I'm sick of it!" My voice raised, but I didn't care. I had downed a few drinks and was in a bad mood. The other wives were watching me with wide eyes, but I ignored their shocked expressions. I had never complained quite like this, but there was always a first time for everything.

"Don't you guys feel cooped up?!" I was gesturing with my free hand, and the other was still holding the half empty bottle of beer. When none of them would answer me, I scoffed and took a drink before speaking.

"You guys can talk, you know. He doesn't have the room bugged."

They all averted their eyes and sipped from their bottles silently. I could see they were scared to join in on my little bitch-fest, but that was typical. Almost everyone was afraid of Negan. Normally I was too, but my frustrations were spilling out of me like a broken faucet.

"Look, I know it's dangerous out there, but I am losing my goddamn mind being locked up in this damn factory all day long. I feel like fucking Rapunzel." I looked out the window and down at the ground below. It had been weeks since I had left the factory. Sure I could go outside whenever I wanted, but we weren't allowed to go beyond the fence.

I didn't feel _free_.

"Hey, Rapunzel?" A familiar voice came from right behind me, making my blood turn to ice.

Negan had entered the room and had heard everything. He had been standing behind me the entire time during my little rant, and none of the other women had bothered to inform me. I swallowed hard and didn't turn to see him, but I knew I was in trouble before he even continued speaking.

"A word?" he asked with a cold tone in his voice.

I finally turned to look at him. He was looming over me with a serious expression and it made me gulp. I nodded and stood up to follow him out of the room.

I had _really_ fucked up.

We walked down the steps all the way to the main floor of the Sanctuary. It was late, so most people were in bed. He led me out the front doors of the factory and towards one of the cars. I glanced down at the black dress and heels; I wouldn't be able to fight off walkers dressed like this. Maybe he was going to kill me for being so ungrateful.

Negan rounded the car and opened the driver's side door. I stood next to the passenger side with a confused look on my face.

"Negan, what are we doing?" I asked.

Before getting into the car, he looked at me with the same hard expression as before.

"Road trip."

I frowned and opened the car door. I knew better than to argue with him. I had already messed up big time and didn't need to make it worse.

The car pulled out of the front gates and headed down the road. I watched as the factory building disappeared in the rearview mirror. We drove for hours and I stared out the window at the stars in the sky. They were so pristine and clear; it was almost peaceful, if it wasn't for the occasional walker we passed roaming on the road.

I had fallen asleep for a few hours, but woke to the sun rising. Negan was still driving and I sat up and looked around. I had no idea where we were.

Finally, after another hour of silence, he stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Come on," he said, opening the door and stepping out. I followed him out of the car and met him at the front of the vehicle. He took out his knife and handed it to me.

"Have fun on your walk home," he said simply, and turned to leave me.

"What?!" I shouted, clutching the knife in my hand.

"You wanted some fresh air, so now you can enjoy plenty of it." He rounded the car and went to get back into the driver's side. I felt panic take over.

"Negan, I was just bitching!"

He left the car door open and looked at me with a frown.

"You're mighty fuckin' good at that."

He was going to leave me out here in a dress and heels. I would die, and he knew it. I had just been complaining, but he was acting like my words had been a direct insult on him. It pissed me off that he would threaten my life like this.

"Fuck you!" I spat, swinging my foot up to kick the front of the car.

"Knock it the fuck off!" He growled, and in an instant, he rounded the car and grabbed my shoulders. We glared at one another in silence for a while. I could tell I had hit a nerve with all of this, and I felt a pang of regret, but I tried not to let it show.

"If you're gonna be ungrateful, you can find some place else to live." His voice held an edge, as if he was daring me to push him again. Negan and I had always had a playful relationship, but we had never fought. Did this qualify as a fight? It felt like it. His hands held me in front of him, but he wasn't hurting me. I wondered if he wanted to.

"I don't want to live some place else! I just feel like I'm locked in a cage," I argued.

"Better to be locked up than fucking dead."

He had a good point.

I hung my head down, feeling less argumentative and more remorseful once I realized how unappreciative I was being. Negan did terrible things to keep everyone in line, but it was to take care of all of us. We had food and shelter—something that had been desperately sought after months before I met him. I didn't have to fight off walkers day after day anymore. I had a warm bed, and fresh food.

Maybe I was taking it for granted…

"I'm sorry," I murmured. "I know you keep me safe. I have just felt so damn trapped lately."

I was completely caught off guard when he cupped my face and made me look at him. He was smiling softly down at me, and it was such a stark contrast to the angry expression that he'd had only seconds earlier.

"Well, you're out now… Is there anything you want to do?" He rubbed my cheek as he spoke.

Glancing around, I realized he had given me what I wanted.

I was feeling cooped up, so he brought me out.

I smiled up at him. He was so incredibly handsome; even though I'd been married to him for months, he still managed to take my breath away. And he spoiled me rotten.

Not answering him right away, I leaned up to press my lips against his. He responded by wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me into him. I could feel he was starting to become hard and I smiled against his mouth.

"Well there is one thing I might wanna do…" My hand went to the bulge in his pants, and he tried to suppress a moan as I groped him.

His mouth continued to move on mine, and suddenly he was backing me up towards the hood of the car. He gently pressed my shoulders down so I was sitting on the front of the car, and we continued to kiss. I could feel the cool metal of the car on the bottom of my legs as he leaned over me.

His lips left mine and he grinned wide looking into my eyes.

"Can I put my dipstick in your oil hole?" he asked with a suggestive look.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, placing a hand on his chest and pushing him off me.

"Way to ruin the mood."

"Oh come on!" He tried to lean in for another kiss, but I held up the knife he had given me to stop him.

"Seriously? You are gonna give me the worst case of blue balls here." He gestured to his erection and I shook my head.

"You know how much I hate the raunchy pick up lines." I stood back up and smoothed my dress down. Negan walked over to the car and got inside while I was trying to make myself look decent—not that it really mattered.

"Get in the car and you can give me some road head on the way back," he called out the open car door.

"Keep dreaming!" There was no way he was getting off and I wasn't.

"Suit yourself!" he said, and pulled the door shut. The engine started as I walked over to the passenger side. Just as I went to grab the handle, the car started driving backwards, pulling away from me.

"Hey!" I called, stopping in my place to watch the car take off down the road. " _NEGAN_!"

He was leaving me behind.

 _Fuck. I should have just agreed to the blow job._

I watched as he disappeared down the road and let out a long sigh. I looked down at the knife in my hands, and then checked around me to make sure there weren't any walkers. Negan had taken multiple roads during our little drive, and we had driven for hours. At this rate, it would take me at least a day to get back home.

I started walking down the road and had almost decided to take my heels off when I heard the car's engine coming back down the road. Then I saw it, and I stopped walking and crossed my arms over my chest. Negan pulled up right next to me and rolled the window down. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, can you help me with my GPS system? I need directions to get into your pants."

I looked him dead in the eye, squinted, and then brought my foot up and kicked his car again.

"Oh fuck no!" The driver's side door opened fast, but I was already running down the road as fast as I could in my heels. I probably looked ridiculous, and knew I didn't stand a chance at getting away from him. In a matter of seconds, Negan was on me. I felt him grab me from behind and I tried to get away, but he held me fast and started pulling me towards the car.

He brought me back to the hood and dropped me on top of it, taking the knife from my hands and setting it on the car as well. He grabbed my face and kissed me hard; his erection was still present. I kissed him back, and felt his hand slide up under my dress. His long fingers brushed against my mound, and I whimpered at the feeling.

"Turn around," he commanded, while unbuckling his belt.

"What if a walker hears us?" I asked, glancing around as I placed two hands on the hood of the car and arched my back towards him. I knew we had a tendency not to be quiet and might attract attention to ourselves, but I was excited to try this nonetheless.

"Then he's in for one hell of a fuckin' show," Negan drawled at me. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see his cock spring free. He peeled my dress up past my legs and thighs, exposing my panties. Hooking two fingers in them, Negan moved them to the side without taking them off. He smiled as he felt my dampness and then stepped closer.

I shuddered as I felt the tip of his cock slowly start to press in against my soaked folds. When he finally entered me, I cried out and braced against the metallic hood. Negan brought a hand around to completely cover my mouth.

"Keep it down, or I'll stuff these panties in your mouth," he said low, and then thrust forward. I nodded and clenched my jaw, trying to fight the urge to moan.

He thrust in and out, moving my body against the cool metal of the car. Eventually the surface warmed from my skin. I almost cried out again, but I brought a hand to my mouth and bit down onto my knuckle. I was struggling to hold myself up against the car and my heels dug into the pavement as I braced myself for each push.

Negan grabbed my hair as he pounded into my throbbing heat at a quick pace. I moaned loud, which only seemed to encourage him to go even faster. So much for being quiet. I was a quivering mess. I could feel every inch of him filling me up and I closed my eyes and focused on the incredible sensation.

Negan placed a hand onto the small of my back and pressed me into the hood of the car. My hands fell forward and my check rubbed against the metal. My ass was stuck up even more in the air, and he used the new angle to thrust in even further.

"Negan!" I gapsed.

Suddenly I felt a sting on the skin of my ass and it made me cry out. I looked over my shoulder at him. He gave me a warning look as if to tell me to shut up as he continued with his movements. I would have, but the sensation from him spanking me had sent a vibration to my core, and I wanted more.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned loud, hoping it would earn me another delicious smack.

I flinched again as his hand connected with my ass, but smiled at the feeling.

"Shit, you're enjoying this. Aren't you?" He grabbed my ass and squeezed, and I arched my back up.

"Yes!" I cried out.

Negan spanked me again and I felt his movements start to slow. I braced against the car as he released inside me, and then pulled out with a low groan. I was wiggling and writhing, desperately trying to achieve the same feeling he was currently immersed in. I shuddered when he suddenly brought one hand around my front and down to my clit. I grinded against his hand and then yelped as he slapped my ass again. And then again. And again.

I came on his fingers and he moaned in approval at the feeling of my walls clenching around his digits. When his hand left my folds, I remained laying on the hood of the car, trying to catch my breath.

"Now that is one hell of a sight."

I looked up to see Negan was regarding me with hooded eyes. We were both spent—that much was obvious. Still, the way he was gazing down at me ignited something within me. I stood up carefully and wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my lips to his again.

As we kissed, I slid my hand down to his belt carefully, and did my best to remove the car keys that were sticking out of his pocket. Lucky for me they weren't on a key ring and didn't make any noise.

He broke the kiss and a wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"Do you know what the difference is between you and my car?" His expression was serious, and I furrowed my brow and looked down at the car. I wasn't sure where this was going. My eyes went back to him and I shook my head, puzzled.

"I haven't wrecked my car, but I just wrecked this pussy."

I gave him a hardened look that made him burst out laughing. He leaned back during his fit of laughter, and I took that as my chance.

Moving as fast as I could in my heels, I rounded the car to the driver's side door and got inside. Negan looked up just as the engine started. His gleeful expression turned to one of realization just as I put the car in reverse. The knife that had been sitting on the hood slid off onto the ground as I pulled away.

I drove down the road and looked in the rear view mirror at Negan who was standing still and watching me leave him behind. I continued for a few minutes before bringing the car to a stop. I did a U-turn and headed back towards where I had left Negan.

He was walking down the road towards me when I pulled the car up next to him. Grinning at him, I rolled the window down.

"Need a ride buddy?" I asked, leaning out a bit. He approached the driver's side and had a cold look on his face. It didn't last long before it faded and he smiled back at me.

"You don't know the way back. Do you?" he snickered.

I smiled sheepishly at him and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I held them out through the open window towards him. He reached up to grab them and smiled even wider at me.

"Yeah, didn't think so. Scoot over."


End file.
